The Legend of Zelda: Castle of Ganon's Spirit
by Shenron
Summary: A young man named Link travels across treacherous land. This time it's Link's quest to save someone.... But will that someone be his worst enemy? Read to find out! If you're a fan of Tee-chan (a.k.a. Yamato-chan), I'm her cousin.


The Legend of Z E L D A:  
Castle of Ganon's Spirit  
  
Chapter 1: The Journey to the Great Deku Tree.  
  
~*~  
  
Our story begens with Link walking through the familiar paths of the Lost Woods when he   
hears a ''crackkkk'' sound behind him......   
  
"Saria?" he said.   
  
"No Link." a high voice replied, "Skull Kid."   
  
"Ohh." said Link. Link knew Skull Kid well because a few years before Link had to fight   
Skull Kid when he got ahold of an evil powered mask. "What are you doin' Skull Kid?"   
  
"I just came to ask if you wanted to play."   
  
"Why Skull Kid? Are you bored?"   
  
"Actually I am following you to ask a question. When is your next quest?"   
  
"I dont know." replied Link. "Why??"   
  
"Because..........." Skull Kid was stalling.   
  
"Well say it already!!!!"   
  
"OK I WANNA GO ON YOUR NEXT QUEST!!!!!!"   
  
"ABSOLUTLY NOT SKULL KID YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO PRACTICE BOW FIGHTING FIRST!!!!!"   
  
"But Link," he whined, "I have been practicing, watch." Skull Kid pulled out a bow and   
fired out three shots lighting fast.   
  
"Good...good but you have to be quicker and more acurate." Link pointed to a tree Skull   
Kid was supposed to shoot but it had been totaly missed. Instead the bushes around it were cut   
into shreds.   
  
"Oh come on, Link, give me a break!"   
  
"NO WAY!!"   
  
"Darn it.." he said as he did a back flip and disappeared.   
  
"Sometimes I dont know why I bother..." Link said. Link emerged from the forest into the   
village. Link fell asleep after he walked around for awhile.   
  
~*~  
  
"Link.....Link wake up." It was Navi the fairy!! She'd came back!   
  
"Navi!" Link cried, "you're back!!"   
  
  
"Of course, you can't rid of me that easily. Anyway, Ganon is back!!!"   
  
"Really? He is actually back???!!!" Link longed to pick up the Master Sword, Hylian   
Shield, and the rest. But of course he would have to go see the original owners of the weapons   
again but it would be worth it. "Where is Ganon?"   
  
"At his castle. Although he is only a spirit he is still very powerful."   
  
"Yes, but so am I Navi. Now, Navi, we need to see the Great Deku tree."   
  
When they reached the tree he said he'd been expecting them. He gave Link the Master   
Sword.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Castle   
  
~*~  
  
Link was on yet another familiar path, this time to the Hyrule castle. When he reached the   
gates the guards were welcoming Link like he was a part of the royal family! Link yelled,   
"Zelda, I'm so happy to see you again!" They both hugged for a few seconds.   
  
"Now," said Zelda, "more important matters. I'm sure you've heard about Ganon by now!"   
  
"Yes, sadly Zelda, I have."   
  
"Link.......Link." said a familar voice. "It is I, princess Ruto, and I will give you the   
longshot."   
  
"AND BROTHER, IT IS I, DARUINIA, AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE LEGENDARY HAMMER."  
  
"Link, do you remember me? It's me, Impa. I will give you the hover boots and iron   
boots."  
  
"Link, it's me, Saria. I'll give you the Fairy Bow." "It's me, Naburoo. I will give you   
the Mirror shield and I will give you the golden gauntlets."   
  
"Thank you all for these gifts, and I hope you will give me your power so I am sure to   
defeat Ganon."   
  
So Link was off to a new part of the world: THE SACRED REALM. "Link are you sure you want   
to do this, it's pretty dangerous." said Navi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Navi. Anyway, what have you been doing all these years?"   
  
"Well, I've been very busy trying to keep Ganon down and all. What have you been doing   
Link?"   
  
"Well I've been keeping the peace in Kokiri Forest."   
  
"Link..........Link, it's me, Ganon. Link help me! I'm trapped in this castle! You must   
enter and free me from Masteiria! She is an evil sorceress!!"   
  
"What the... No! It can't be!"   
  
"What's wrong Link?!" Navi cried.   
  
"Didn't you hear that? Ganon wants me to help him escape!!!!"   
  
"What? Link are you going crazy?"   
  
"NO NAVI I'M NOT GOING CRAZY! HE ASKED ME TO HELP!! Is there a castle around Navi?"  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3: The Witches  
  
Link moved to a nearby castle and as soon as he did his vision blurred and then it was   
dark. Link tried to walk but instead he fell. It was like falling into a deep, dark crevice,   
and it was cold. Link awoke in a dimly lit room with a strong smell of perfume. Link slowly   
opened his eyes. "What the who are you!?" He was looking at two witches and they looked   
familer.   
  
"I'm Koutake, the fire witch."   
  
"I'm Koume, the ice witch."   
  
"Hey I know you! I fought you seventeen years ago!!"  
  
"Yes you're that strong young man. We remember you too. That's why we picked you up."   
  
"Was that you who knocked me out?"   
  
"Yes, sadly. We want a rematch!"   
  
"Ready Koume?" said one witch an hour later.   
  
"Ready Koutake."   
  
"Combine!" they both screamed with a zap.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh! This can't be. Mastiria? No! Ganon just asked me to help him escape you."   
  
"Yeah, we kinda have him in the dungeon."   
  
"Ok, this is complicated. Go get Skull Kid, Navi, and tell him to come here ok?"   
  
"Yes Link, I'll hurry. Hold them off as long as possible."   
  
"I will Navi now go!" Link said. "Mastiria, let's fight."   
  
"Ready?" she said.   
  
"Yes." replied Link. "I'm ready."   
  
'Bzzzzzzzzaaaaap bzzzzzzzaaaaaaap bzzzzzzzzzaaaaaap bzzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaaap. Crunch....  
crunch.'  
  
Link was doging the blasts left and right. But he unleashed fire attack. "FIRE SPIN!"   
Link was spinning while letting out a fiery fury. But as he did Koutake let a fireball out too.   
It hit him directly in the back! "Owwwwwwwww! That hurt! You shouldn't have done that!" Link   
powed to his maximum. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"   
  
"Young man, your level is quite high." said Mastiria. "But not high enough."   
'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--------fwing'. An arrow flew like a lightning bolt and Link knew.   
  
"Navi!" he shouted. "You did hurry." Link looked up at Mastiria. She was hurt and   
bleeding badly. Skull Kid had hit her in the stomach. Link rushed to her. "Are you ok?" he   
asked urgently.   
  
"No," she said, "I'm not. We can't split back up and heal but once every five hundred   
years."   
  
"Darn! Will you be ok? I gotta go save Ganon!"   
  
"NO!!!" she screamed, "you can't let him out."   
  
"But I must hear him out at least........right?"   
  
"Yes, I guess you're right."   
  
"Well, of course I'm right. Now let.........me..........go!"   
  
"Ok, but you'll have to take us with you."   
  
"Why should you need to go with me?"   
  
"Because we know the castle better than you."   
  
"Yes, but I have navigated worse places."   
  
"Yes, well I guess you're right."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


End file.
